


DelPad One-Shots

by gosascon



Category: Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: But i love them so its fine, Delpad - Freeform, F/M, I actually dont know what else to do for a tag, So go off i guess, Two pilots in love ;;, theyre both dumbasses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gosascon/pseuds/gosascon
Summary: I just got a bunch of prompts off tumblr and,,, started writing lolNothing else to say really, but they will be cute and fluffy ;;There may be some that are saucy too but im not quite there yet lmao, I'll change rating and put a warning if something like that does ever come up
Relationships: Della Duck/Launchpad McQuack
Comments: 14
Kudos: 32





	1. Teasing

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I just want to say that yes, I do ship delpad. I have seen so much hate go towards delpad shippers in the fandom, its insane, and they shouldn't be hated on purely for something they ship.
> 
> It's mostly drakepad shippers sending the hate, but jokes on you guys, I ship drakepad too
> 
> I just to see it as Launchpad has 2 hands, drake is on one, della on the other (goes the same for my Della ships, launchpad is on one side, selene is on the other (no I don't ship dellumbra I'm sorry;;))
> 
> If I see any hate, I will ignore it, because I dont care, these dumbass pilots make me happy and that is all that should matter
> 
> Anyway, this chapter has 2 prompts which are "Just A teasing B like crazy" and "Oh, don't mind me. Just enjoying the view"
> 
> So enjoy uwu

It was a lovely Tuesday morning when Della sauntered down to breakfast, only to realise that everyone had already ate and she had woken up late. So she was just sitting at the long dining table by herself in her pyjamas, which just consisted of shorts and a tank top. The weather had been really hot recently, so if she were to wear actual pyjamas, she would, as she has said before, "melt".

Everything was quiet, except for the occasional opening of the kitchen door for when Mrs Beakley came to clean the table, until the door which lead to the main foyer burst open, making a loud bang when it hit the walls, and also making Della jump out of her seat, resulting her in nearly spilling her cereal everywhere.

The result of that loud bang?

Launchpad McQuack.

"Hey Miss D," Launchpad said happily, pulling out a chair next to her and sitting down in it.

She sighed then swallowed her food. "Hey LP."

"So I was wondering," Lanchpad started. Della just dropped her spoon into her bowl and and rested her head on top of both of her intertwined hands, waiting for LP to continue.

"Since it's so hot out, I don't think anyone would be wanting to go on any adventures today, so I was thinking that maybe we could clean the Sunchaser," Launchpad smiled, being way too happy for Della to handle.

She was actually really surprised at such a normal question from him.

"Uh, Cloudslayer," she said, correcting him, "but yeah sure. Lemme just finish this, get dressed and then I'll be out."

Launchpad gave her a thumbs up then left the room.

Della sat there in surprise, doing nothing for a few moments, before continuing to eat her cereal.

~~~~

Della got dressed not long after into a new pair of shorts and another tank top. She also put on a sports bra. The cleaning was physical activity, so she was gonna need it.

She also tied her hair in a small ponytail, instead of putting her usual hairband on, just to make extra sure that her hair wont get in her way.

On the way to the hangar, Della walked past the pool at the back of the mansion, where all the kids were, most likely to cool themselves from the ridiculously hot weather. 

Dewey noticed her and shouted, "Hi mom!"

Della was going to say something back but then he was tackled by Webby. So she just looked over, smiled and waved. Huey was just sitting at the side of the pool with his feet dipped in, while Louie was relaxing on a pool inflatable with a pair on sunglasses on. Huey smiled and waved back, but Louie didn't really do anything.

Once Della got outside the hangar, she noticed that the plane had already been pulled out onto the runway. 

Surprised at Launchpad for accomplishing such a simple job without actually crashing the thing, she went to go look for him.

When she went inside the Hangar, she blushed at what she found.

There was a shirtless Launchpad walking towards her, carrying 2 large buckets full of water mixed in with some aircraft cleaner, to give the plane a little more shine. From carrying such heavy buckets, his arm muscles were looking much more defined. 

Della knew Launchpad was on the muscley side, but she never knew he was this ripped!

"Oh, uhh... t-thanks LP," Della stuttered, trying so desperately to look anywhere but his chest. 

"No problem," he said back, placing the buckets down in front of them.

Della went and quickly got a sponge and and grabbed her bucket, and quickly made her way over to part of the plane with was furthest away from Launchpad, as to not get herself distracted from him not wearing a top.

About half an hour in of nonstop cleaning, Mrs Beakley came over to them with drinks and snacks.

Launchpad stopped to have a little something, but Della didn't, and stayed on top of the wing, scrubbing off any sticky parts she could find. _'Probably from when he used gum and glue,'_ she thought.

Once she got this one tricky bit off, she turned around to see Launchpad staring at her.

"What are you doing?" She asked, wondering why he could be staring at her like that.

"Oh, don't mind me, just enjoying the view."

When he said that, Della's face turned full on red. Launchpad didnt even flinch, he said that so casually and went on with his snack. 

Della just slowly turned back around and carried on with cleaning. She wasn't about to go down there and snack with him right after he said that!

~~~

It was around dinner time now and they both finally managed to finish cleaning the plane, the outside and the inside.

When Della hopped off of the aeroplane, she looked back over at Launchpad to see him carrying the buckets again and all sorts of other heavy stuff they needed in order to clean the plane.

Della had had enough.

She walked over to him and started poking him on his bare chest.

"What is your problem?" She asked, slightly angrily, but also surprised at herself that she wasnt blushing.

Launchpad put all the stuff away and asked, "What do you mean?"

Steam seemed to physically come out of her ears.

"You know exactly what I mean, mister. You have been teasing me all day!" She yelled, hoping that that will at least make him feel bad. But alas...

"I didn't do anything...?" Launchpad said back, really confused now.

Della just blushed once again and walked off.

 _'I can't,'_ she thought. _'He will just have to clean the plane by himself next time.'_


	2. Meet at ER on Christmas Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this chapter is "Character A and Character B meet at the ER on Christmas eve"
> 
> In this one, Della and Launchpad are old friends who havent seen each other in a long time, just go with it lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I searched up how long it is after mating when ducks lay their eggs and it never really gave me a specific number. It said something about them being seasonal?? And that it could actually take a year for them to be layed?? I'm not sure, but these are legit anthropomorphic ducks so,,,, imma give em 8 months, and 1 month for when the eggs are out and need heating, etc, which equals to 9 months lol. It should be fine,,, I think lol
> 
> Did you know ducks lay 12 eggs?? Imagine della laying 12 bloody eggs?? Jfcc, huey, louie, dewey, phooey, fricken chewey, gooey, woowee, stewey,,, frick idek, those were just at the top of my head
> 
> I know it is the middle of the year and no where near Christmas but ever since I saw the prompt, I had this idea in my head ever since and wanted to write it straight away, so plz just take it. You are allowed to go back to it when it is near Christmas as well lol

Launchpad didn't think he would be spending his Christmas Eve in the hospital.

He has broken his leg from crashing a plane again.

He surprisingly doesn't usually get hurt when he crashes a plane, but this time, he was quite high up in the air, so there was nothing he could really do.

He walked out of the doctors office with the all clear, with the help of crutches on both his arms. 

He was about to head straight to the exit and back home himself, to his family, but instead, he recognised a familiar face in the crowd of people in the waiting room.

' _Wait..._ ' he thought.

"Della?" He asked out into the crowd.

The duck in question rose her head to the sound of her name, and looked around for the culprit, before landing her eyes on Launchpad and giving out a big smile.

"Oh my god... Launchpad? Hi!" Della shouted, slowly getting up from her seat in the waiting room and going over to Launchpad. 

They both gave each other a hug, as best as they could, and then they both went and sat down back where Della was sitting.

"Wow, it's been so long! How's the family?" Della asked, smiling.

"Oh, we're all good. My parents have now let me teach my little sister to fly a plane," Launchpad replied, sounding quite proud of himself.

"Yeah, how's that going for you?" Della asked, glancing down at his leg wrapped in a cast.

"OK, that was an accident, it wasn't meant to happen... it was just a small crash," Launchpad said, putting emphasis on the word 'small' by putting his thumb and index finger close together. 

Della giggled. "You really haven't changed since the last time I saw you."

"So, how are you and your family?" Launchpad asked.

"Oh, we have gone on so many adventures, it's insane. Still tolerating Donald, unfortunately," she laughed to herself and Launchpad laughed with her.

"So, you know why I'm here, why are you here?" Launchpad asked again, resting his crutches on the seat next to him, coming to the conclusion that he will he staying here for a while.

"O-Oh, well... that's embarrassing, umm..." Della started.

Della pushed the fabric of her hoodie in the space between her breasts and the top of her stomach, and kept her hand there, and her other hand went to the bottom of her stomach, just below her abdomen.

"So, uh... I'm pregnant," she said, quite nervously, blushing a little bit.

Launchpad looked down to see what she was doing, and with what she did, you could then definitely tell there was a bump there. It was quite big, but you could tell it was still going to grow more.

"Oh wow, sorry I didn't notice," Launchpad chuckled, rolling his eyes in a joking way.

Della giggled with him, "It's alright. I didn't really want anyone seeing anyway, which is why I wore the biggest hoodie I own."

Launchpad took notice of the fact that even after she said that, she didn't pull her hoodie back down to make it less noticeable, so you could still see her baby bump (which Launchpad actually thought was really cute).

"May I?" Launchpad questioned, hovering a hand over her stomach.

"Yeah, go ahead!" Della responded.

Launchpad placed his hand on top of her stomach, and pressed his palm down on it, but not too much as to hurt Della or her unborn child.

"It feels... tough... yet squishy," Launchpad said slowly, moving his hand to other parts of her belly before removing his hand.

"I know, it's really weird," Della replied, before resting her own hand back on her stomach. 

"Uhh, congrats, by the way," Launchpad added quickly, before he forgot.

"Heh, yeah, thanks." 

There was a little pause before Della started talking again. "Wait, why are you even here by yourself if you have a broken leg?"

"Well... this isn't exactly the first time this has happened, so my parents have just gotten used to it," Launchpad explained, laughing at how clumsy he is. "You?"

Della scoffed, "Well, when I told the father, he basically up and left me straight away, so that was fun."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Launchpad said immediately, clearly not realising what Della had been through.

"Aah, it's fine, I say 'good riddance' anyway. Umm, Uncle Scrooge just didn't want to come, and if Donald came, I might actually kill him, he's been way more annoying recently. I don't know if it's just him being protective 'cause of my... conditions... but, we go on dangerous adventures! I think I can handle myself!" Della sighed then laid her forehead on top of her palm.

"Woah, you OK?" Launchpad asked, worried and a little scared from her sudden outburst.

She moved her hand from her forehead to rest her cheek against her palm. "Yeah, just... hormones I guess... some Christmas Eve this is turning out to be," she looked at him and laughed.

Suddenly, a lady doctor walked into the room.

"Della Duck!"

Della immediately cringed at her own name being called and pulled her hoodie back down, now feeling extremely self conscious.

"Oh, uh, that's me," she said to Launchpad, but the doctor overheard her as well. 

She slowly got up and went to go say bye to Launchpad, but he interrupted her.

"Want me to go with you?" He asked.

"Umm, are you sure? It's literally just a scan," Della responded, laughing at how quickly Launchpad turned really childish.

"Yeah! I really wanna see them," Launchpad blushed a little bit at how childish he was sounding himself.

"Uh, sure, if you really want to," Della laughed, and walked off towards where the Doctor was standing, assuming Launchpad will just follow her, despite his broken leg, which he did.

~~~~

When they made their way into the room, there was a little bed with blue tissue over it, and ultrasound equipment next to it on a table.

The doctor told them both to stay in the room while she went out for a few minutes. 

Della made her way over to the bed and sat down on it, while Launchpad looked around the room.

"I have never been in this type of room before when in ER," he said, looking weirdly at all the posters.

"Well I should hope not. You're like, what? In your mid 20s?" Della said, putting one hand behind her to balance herself while her other hand went and laid on top of her stomach again.

"Well, so are you," Launchpad retorted back, but Della just stuck her tongue out at him and laughed.

The doctor came back in with a clipboard and shut the door.

"Aah... Della, hello! Any problems since our last scan?" The doctor asked, walking over next to her while looking at the clipboard.

"Not really," Della replied.

"Right," the doctor placed the clipboard to the side, and gestured to Launchpad, "And who's this? The father?"

Both Della and Launchpad blushed immediately and began protesting.

"N-No! He... we... No. We're just-"

"No no no no no!! We're just old-"

"Friends," they said at the same time, looked at each other before turning away quickly.

"Uh huh," the doctor laughed, and took off her glasses, "Right, lay back now please and lift up your shirt."

Della took off her hoodie, and Launchpad took notice that without the hoodie on, you could definitely see the bump more clearly. She moved back a bit on the bed and lay down, before rising her shirt up just below her breasts.

Launchpad went and sat down in the seat next to her.

The doctor switched on the ultrasound machine and got the clear gel to put on Della's stomach. 

When she put it on, the feathers on Della's arm rose up slightly.

"Aah, I forget how cold that gel is!" Della gasped, obviously still not used to the sensation, while Launchpad just laughed at Della's reaction. 

The doctor got the wand and used it to spread the gel around her abdomen area, which, to Della's delight, then started to feel a bit warmer.

Launchpad wasn't exactly sure what he was waiting for, but suddenly, he could hear a faint heartbeat, and it sounded like it was coming from the machine.

"Aah, here you go," the doctor said, turning the monitor so both Della and Launchpad could see.

"Three healthy little eggs, everything seems to be going smoothly," the doctor said while Della smiled. 

She looked over at Launchpad to see him staring at the screen in awe. His eyes were wide and they seemed to have a sort of sparkle in them. Della had never seen anyone so happy about seeing three unborn eggs.

"Would you like to know their gender? They're big enough for us to find out," the doctor asked. Della looked back over at the machine and smiled.

"Yeah, actually I would."

It went quiet for a little bit while the doctor pushed the wand a little harder onto Della's stomach (but not enough to hurt her of course) and wrote something down.

"Well, congratulations Miss Duck. You're going to have 3 boys."

"Really? Wow," Della said, putting her hand on her head from shock.

She looked back over at Launchpad again and the sparkle in his eyes seems to get brighter. Della waved her hand in front of his face and he finally broke out of the trance he seemed to be stuck in. 

"You good LP?" Della laughed, while Launchpad blusher lightly and nodded.

The doctor gave Della some tissue and switched off the machine, "So yeah, everything seems to be good, there doesn't seem to be any problems at all, so carry on with what you are doing, really. The next time you come here you'll be giving birth to three boys!" 

Della nodded along with what the doctor was saying while she used the tissue to wipe off the gel from her stomach.

"Do you want a picture of the ultrasound?" The doctor asked.

Della smiled and nodded, pulling her tshirt back down. The doctor left the room to get the pictures.

"Hey, LP, could you help me down?" Della asked, holding her arms out for him, but when nothing happened, she looked up to see Launchpad still staring off at the screen.

"Uhh, are you okay?" She asked him, this time waving her hand in front of his face again.

When he got out of the trance he was in, his eyes seemed to be brimming with tears, and Della was going to ask if he was OK again, but he suddenly got up and leaned onto Della to give her a hug.

"T-That was so precious!" Launchpad cried loudly, laying his forehead on Della's shoulder, and when her stomach touched him slightly, he seemed to cry a little more.

"Woah," Della was not expecting that sort of outburst from him, but she couldn't help but smile at the fact that an old friend was more excited for her children than their actual father. She wrapped both her arms around him and patted his back lightly to calm him down.

When he did eventually calm down, he apologised and helped Della off the bed, as best he could with his broken leg, but Della said it was fine and that she was happy he was excited.

The doctor came back with the pictures just as Della was putting her oversized hoodie on again, and it was as if she was never pregnant in the first place.

Della thanked the doctor and they both made their way out of the room.

"Thanks for coming in with me LP, although you didn't have to, it isnt the first time I had been in by myself," Della said, with her hands in the front pockets of the hoodie.

"It's fine, I wanted to come and look anyway. It was kinda weird, but really cool," Launchpad replied, walking at the same pace as Della because of his crutches.

Della smiled, "Here," she started, moving one of her hands into the back pockets of her shorts.

Launchpad looked down at her to see her taking out one of the ultrasound pictures and giving it to him. 

"I have one, I'm sure Donald would like one too, and you can have the third one," she smiled up at him and slipped the picture into one of the pockets of his bomber jacket.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yeah! I'm not sure who else would want it anyway, and you seem really excited about this," she laughed, while Launchpad blushed a little bit. 

When they got to the exit, they weirdly enjoyed their time together, and decided that they should just keep in touch. They both gave each other their phone numbers so they could keep in touch.

"Who knows, maybe the next time we see each other, the eggs will have hatched."

Ha, how wrong they both were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get it?? Cause moon stuff
> 
> Yknow, there could be many wrong things in this, can eggs even show up on an ultrasound?? No bloody idea, but yknow, fanfics, are my imagination, so,, yolo ✌🏻✌🏻
> 
> I dont know much about ultrasounds idfk I'm only 17, but my mum watches this show sometimes so,,, I'm learning from there. Tbh I'm,,, kinda disturbed by that show
> 
> I'm currently in a rush, I'll come back later and edit any mistakes, I dont have enough time to correct them atm, dont @ me lmao  
> Edit: I've corrected spelling mistakes, now leave me alone;;


	3. LP gets hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this one is "Character B's head hurts and Character A fusses as their thighs are used as a cushion, saying that it's probably not comfy and Character B says that it's perfect because they get to stare up at their face and it has a great view".
> 
> And it's a silly and cute prompt so let's do this!!

_'Of course he would hurt himself, idiot...'_ Della thought, helping Launchpad to the sofa in the living room.

 _'Give him flying lessons they said, it would be fun they said...'_ She frowned, letting go of his side and letting him fall onto the couch.

"Right, where does it hurt LP?" She asked, crouching down a bit to hear his muffled response from his face being buried into the pillow.

"Miss D, it's fine, only my head hurts... and maybe my leg, but I'll be fine. I've been in tonnes of crashes," he replied, slowly getting up and turning himself over.

"That crash was huge! It's a miracle you're even still alive...," Della said back, crossing her arms.

"Just stay here for a sec, I'll get a first aid kit."

Then after many attempts of trying to get Launchpad to lie back down, he finally obeyed and Della was able to get the first aid kit without any problems.

She returned back with the kit and a glass of water. When she entered the living room, Launchpad was luckily in the same exact position that she left him in.

She put the kit down and first gestured for him to take a sip of the water. 

He slowly got up and took the glass from her. When he finished, she took the glass back from him and placed it on the side table, on a coaster.

"OK, uh," Della started, looking back at him, "Sit up and rest your head on my lap. Sorry if it's not comfy or anything, but it'll be easier for me to patch up your injuries."

Launchpad slowly sat up for Della to sit down. When he laid all the way back down, his head landed on something... quite soft.

Della opened the first aid kit and took out cotton balls and rubbing alcohol.

The concentration on her face, determined to make sure he was alright, Launchpad couldn't help but blush.

"Actually," he started, before hissing from pain from the alcohol, to which Della let out a little apology.

"This is perfect, it has a great view," Launchpad said casually.

Della nearly dropped the rubbing alcohol from shock after what he said. Launchpad was injured, she didn't expect him to be going on about this. _'He must've hit his head too hard.'_

Even though she thought it was the crash talking, she couldn't help but blush a little bit.

"I, um... I think you need to rest LP. I think you hit your head a bit more than I thought..." Della said to him, trying so hard to not stutter and blush.

Once she finished applying the rubbing alcohol, she started putting plasters and bandages where he was cut. Della tried to be quick about it as she was still embarrassed over LPs compliment?

No one has said anything like that to her in, well... years! And it came out of no where, she was shocked. Despite the fact she had been giving him a hard time ever since she got back from the moon, she started to feel bad, as Launchpad was genuinely a really nice guy.

"Hey, look, LP," she started. Launchpad was already looking her in the eye, so she didn't have to wait for him to pay attention. 

"I'm sorry for being mean to you. I thought it was me giving you advice but I didn't realise how much it was hurting your feelings. I guess it doesn't matter how you fly, as long as the passengers are safe..." she finished, taping on the last bandage on his arm.

"Ah, it's OK, Miss D, you were only trying to help," he replied, smiling.

_'That damned smile.'_

"Um, call me Della," she smiled down at him, closing the first aid kit.

When she told him to get up so she could put the first aid kit away, she was stopped when she felt arms around her waist.

The feeling caused her to jump, but she quickly relaxed upon finding out that it was just Launchpad hugging her while still seated on the couch. 

She smiled and reassuringly tapped his hands that were resting on her front.

"Get some rest LP," she said to him as he let go.

Della left the room with a smile on her face, happy they were now both on good conditions, but she still couldn't shake off that one compliment.

_Had it meant something?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think they cute grr, even my gf makes fun of me for liking delpad smh, let's sue her lmao

**Author's Note:**

> Aah the ending wasnt very good, sometimes I dont know how to end them off lol. You wouldve thought with 4 years of writing fanfics I'd be a natural, but n o
> 
> I promise, a lot of the other chapters are gonna be better uwu


End file.
